Himitsu
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: Naruto est le dernier à sortir de sa classe, délaissé par tout le monde. La solitude ne lui fait pas peur mais quelqu'un va lui montrer ce que c'est que d'être aimé... OS, POV Naruto, SasuNaru, Schoolfic. L'OS approuvé des habitués de mon Blog.


******NOTES: **Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds _sous **48h**_ maximum **sauf les week-ends**).

* * *

Note: **Himitsu** signifie "**Secret**" en japonais. En l'occurrence, la phrase employée dans ce One-shot se traduit par "_C'est un secret_" même sans le verbe.

n.n Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Himitsu (SasuNaru)**

La sonnerie a retenti.

Nous nous sommes levés.

J'ai rangé mes affaires.

Toute la classe est sortie.

Je suis le dernier, comme d'habitude...

Sans jeter le moindre coup d'oeil à la salle, je prends mon sac sur l'épaule.

Alors que je lève les yeux, bientôt arrivé à la porte, je me fige.

Je ne suis pas seul...

Je croise les yeux ébènes de mon camarade qui bloque la sortie de son bras.

Je l'interroge du regard mais il ne me répond pas.

Au lieu de ça, je le vois s'avancer vers moi d'un pas lent.

Par réflexe, peu habitué à ce qu'on fasse attention à moi, je recule en le fixant.

Je sursaute et regarde derrière moi: La rangée de bureau m'empêche d'aller plus loin.

Je suis pris au piège...

Je me retourne vers ce garçon qui se trouve désormais à moins d'un mètre de moi.

Je commence à paniquer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut pour m'isoler de la classe?

Je lui ai pourtant rien fait..! Je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole..! Je reste toujours dans mon coin et ne parle à personne..! Je ne me souvenais même plus qu'il était dans ma classe..!

Mes yeux se noient maintenant dans les siens.

Il est à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Cette proximité m'échauffe doucement.

Je descends un peu mon buste, apeuré.

Mais aussi pour me reculer de son visage.

Peine perdue: Il pose ses mains sur le bord du bureau de chaque côté de mon corps et se penche sur moi.

« Regarde-moi... » a-t-il murmuré.

Trop tendu, je ne réagis pas.

Au contraire, je tourne ma tête sur le côté en fermant fortement les yeux

Il me redemande plus dûrement.

« Regarde-moi... »

Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, je secoue négativement la tête.

Je sursaute en sentant ses doigts s'emparer de mon menton pour tourner ma tête face à lui.

Je le regarde dans les yeux; yeux dépourvus de haine et de colère.

Il arbore un petit sourire qui me rassure.

« Je ne vais te faire aucun mal. N'aie pas peur. »

Je soupire de soulagement alors qu'il pose sa main dans mes cheveux blonds pour les ébouriffer mais hoquète en sentant son autre main se poser sur la mienne.

Je le regarde un instant dans les yeux.

Mes yeux bleus brillent de surprise, cherchant un indice qui pourrait m'expliquer son étrange comportement.

Sans avoir le temps de réagir, il se penche un peu plus et vient poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'écarquille les yeux.

Je hoquète à nouveau en sentant mon vis-à-vis forcer le passage de ma bouche de sa langue experte.

Sans trop avoir mon consentement, il vient danser avec ma langue.

Je gémis sous ses caresses buccales, ne sachant pas réellement si je dois l'arrêter.

L'une de ses mains vient se poser doucement sur ma hanche et m'attire à lui.

Nos corps sont collés l'un à l'autre.

Envoûté jusqu'à la moelle, je ne cherche plus à comprendre: Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et savoure le baiser.

L'une de mes mains glisse jusqu'à l'avant du buste de mon camarade pour venir se poser sur son torse.

Le brun se penche un peu plus vers la table, me faisant me courber.

Il quitte finalement mes lèvres après y être resté immobile un bref instant.

Essoufflé, les joues rougies, je le regarde s'en aller.

Je m'étonne et l'interpelle.

« A... Attends! Quel est... ton nom..? »

Il se fige à la sortie puis se tourne vers moi, posant son index sur sa bouche.

« Himitsu... »

Puis il sort, me laissant dans l'ignorance.

...

Le lendemain arrive enfin.

J'inspecte le cahier de texte pour regarder la liste des élèves de ma classe.

Un nom semble avoir disparu...

Je rentre en classe et le signale au professeur.

Celle-ci m'affirme que la classe est au complet; qu'aucun élève n'a changé de classe ni d'établissement.

Pourtant, j'ai bien remarqué qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

Et ce quelqu'un, c'était toi.

Tout le monde semble nier ton existence.

A côté de cela, j'étais visible aux yeux des autres.

Pourtant tu étais bien là.

Ces mains qui m'ont carressé.

Ces lèvres qui m'ont embrassé.

Ce corps et cet être qui brûlait d'amour pour moi...

... il a pourtant bien existé.

Tu étais là, je ne suis pas fou.

Pourrais-je te revoir un jour?

J'en suis persuadé.

Car tu sais?

Je crois aux anges.

++Fin++

Katsu: NYAAAAAA! Trop beau cet OS!

Naru: Sasu est un ange!

Sasu: T T'

Katsu: J'ai battu mon record! J'ai fait cette fic en une heure et demi et en une fois! Elle date du 18/11/2008 à 21h15!

Sasu: Pas besoin de détailler, tout le monde s'en fout...

Ita: Lui parle pas comme ça, touto-kun. Elle va se vexer après...

Katsu: 'tachiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! #lui saute dans les bras#

Ita: n.n Je fais toujours mon effet quand je débarque. Au moins, ça les calme... Vos impressions, please n.n


End file.
